


在石榴花丛中

by mmount



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Summary: ▷ Fromm - 반짝이던 안녕
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun





	在石榴花丛中

**Author's Note:**

> ▷ Fromm - 반짝이던 안녕 

_Lee_ _Hoseok_ _/_ _Yoo_ _Kihyun_

—

_在石榴花丛中，_

_那里有光，有酒，有石榴花。_

_你不来的话，这一切都了无意义。_

_你来了的话，这一切也会变得了无意义。_

_鲁米 <在春天的时候，到果园去一游吧>_

—

每一年最难熬的日子几乎都集中在了冬天的尾巴上。季节更迭的脚步太过寡断，所以才被冷空气钻了空子。“嫉妒花开得漂亮而骤降的温度”，以前人们这样形容这场来得不合时宜的寒流。李虎锡被经纪人载着从放送局到医院，从医院到宿舍，车程颠簸，到处都冷得不像话，躺下并没有让他好过一点，他依然觉得难受，捂着腹部的手缓缓移至胸口，在那里他用力摁住了第四根肋骨。哪儿哪儿都太空旷了，屋子里、胃里和心脏里。

他也不想过于轻易地被触动。刘基贤告诉他，凡事想太多都是有害无益的。

那时他们正面对面坐在宿舍附近的米肠汤店里吃饭，刘基贤的话接的上一句是他闷着脑袋说，反正所有都会成为回忆，你也是，我也是。

很早以前他就开始拿回忆说事了，明明连当下都还没搞明白，刘基贤不喜欢他的说法，不喜欢他把一切形容得复杂而隐晦，但找不到更好的来反驳他。

出道前没有很宽裕，只会在值得庆祝的日子里去稍微像样的餐馆犒劳彼此。李虎锡记得很清楚的是，有一次月末评价刘基贤唱《首尔的月亮》拿了第一，他揽着主唱的肩膀说请他吃好的，刘基贤不好意思地笑，整个人快要缩进他怀里面，最后小声地说我想吃米肠汤了。

时至今日李虎锡依然认为自己当初没有讲错。回忆是一场没头没尾的雷阵雨，夹带着复杂交错的情绪，随时随地淋湿头顶。两三年前的故事也会因为在某一天在便利店听到《首尔的月亮》的前奏而突然鲜活，他在收银台前犹豫了一会儿，把两包拉面放回了原位，结完账后发讯息刘基贤在哪儿，要不要一起去吃米肠。对方无奈地回复，哥不是十分钟前才在宿舍里跟我说去买瓶水就回来吗？

李虎锡吹了几下冒白烟的汤饭，羹勺上的米粒变得像鱼刺般难以下咽。他解释道，我这么讲只是因为搬了家之后就很难有时间再来吃了。

刘基贤叹了口气，他放下勺子，神色严肃起来，勺柄碰到锅沿发出清脆的一声，像在提醒李虎锡要集中注意力听他即将要说的话。周围很吵，隔壁桌在划拳，隔壁的隔壁桌在敬酒，所有人都安着一副热闹皮囊。李虎锡担心他的声音在传输过程中会损耗大量分贝，因此也跟着停下手中的动作，但刘基贤最终什么也没说，他抬起手抽了张纸巾，帮李虎锡擦干净嘴角，当作是结束了这个不算愉快的话题。

李虎锡知道，面对自己他总有很多话想要说，但就像回忆，就像忽停忽落的雨，盘旋着，又丢失了。

对话发生的几个月之后他们搬了宿舍。李虎锡坐在地板上整理行李，拿出搭在最表面的外套，在空中抖了抖，按原有的走线折得平平整整，重新放进了新衣柜的底层。刘基贤不知何时站在他房门口，抱着双臂摇头说不是吧哥，这件衣服你还穿得下吗？

穿不下可以给你。他说。刘基贤摆摆手表示拒绝。

他默不作声，埋头按颜色叠好一打牛仔裤，起身把它们塞进抽屉里，然后嘟囔着说，你又不是没穿过。

“什么时候？”

他没有再回答，刘基贤走过来追问，什么时候，到底什么时候，我怎么不知道。

被问得烦躁，李虎锡只好把不停讲话的人拽过来按在衣柜上，握住肩膀的手用了点劲，想要做让他彻底安静下来的举动，但是忍住了。他拿起外套，照着刘基贤的身形大致比对了一下尺寸，然后把衣服塞进他怀里，尴尬地转过身说，你拿去吧。

刘基贤被他吓了一跳，外套攥在手中，揉着肩膀迟疑地走了出去，在门口他停下来，语气听上去不安：“哥很奇怪。”

不奇怪的人不会送给他人旧衣服，并将其取名为“回忆的礼物”，至少不会以这样或那样的方式。

李虎锡从没说过自己不念旧，虽然也从未承认过。

不论长短，不论深刻与否，一切存在于他生命里的瞬间都被他赋予含义，并作为独立而完整的全集将所有与之相关联的记忆纳入进去——一首曾经循环播放的歌，一件再穿不进的外套，一个认识很久的人。

不承认的原因是有的片段一辈子也不会再想起来一次，他记忆力其实很差劲，有足够充分的立场说“我根本不记得了”；但有的集合很满，满到几乎堆不下，像需要用身子使劲抵住才能关上的衣柜，衬衫被门缝夹着露出一角，轻轻一扯就又泄洪似地全冲进脑海。

刘基贤每回帮他录guide录到很晚，趴在桌子上睡得迷糊，他悄悄为他盖上外套的时候完全没心思再去想什么。然而那一天他想了，并且意识到了，意识到原来每一个回忆的容集里刘基贤都不曾缺席，意识到他们认识彼此的时间即将超过——并且可能会是永远超过——不认识彼此的时间。

很难说这是好事还是坏事。

等孩子们结束行程回来的时候经纪人监督李虎锡吃了饭和药，他喝掉一整壶热水，打开电视想看音乐放送，调到频道发现已经播完了。他歪在沙发上打起瞌睡，抓紧时间做了个短暂的梦。梦里他和刘基贤骑自行车去汉江公园，他问你喜欢我的礼物吗，刘基贤为了报复他那次奇怪的举动，选择了同样的沉着脸不说话，在下个路口拐上和自己相反的方向。

适时响起的视频通话请求拯救了梦里怎么都掉不了头的他。李虎锡按了接受邀请，开头的画质因为欢呼雀跃而变得模糊，叫喊声此起彼伏，李虎锡笑着虚起眼睛，想要辨认清楚每一张脸，屏幕太小了，几乎装不下那边捧着奖杯的六个人。刘基贤站在最边上，一大半身子都没在镜头内，他冲自己挥舞双手，说我们马上就回来，哥要好好休息。

李虎锡早就发现了，自己的生活中有太多的再一次。再一次重温喜欢的电影，再一次将头发挑染回蓝色，再一次想为了谁写一首歌。并非自私地不愿意分享，相反地，是害怕它们犹如洪水猛兽，围困住毫不知情的当事人，而他却无法确保双方都能全身而退。

他看了三次《时空恋旅人》：刚上映时，刘基贤说自己的新年计划是看一百部电影时，重感冒在医院挂点滴时。上述经历中，某一次引发了他情绪的巨大波动，以至于后来他把台词写进歌里，他写：现在开始重新倒转时间吧，像最初那样，回到我的身边。

手机屏幕熄灭的那个瞬间被无数个其它瞬间串联起来，像一整片枝繁叶茂的森林，过往成为摇曳的树影。他感到一种战栗，一如当初两人看电影看到高潮部分时，他慌乱地抓住了刘基贤的手，对方一反常态没有抗拒，虽然也没有顺从。

李虎锡还是很难受，他想快点见到刘基贤，想再握一次那双手，仿佛只有这样才能让他感到一切都很真实。

END


End file.
